Hybrid Physiology
The power to possess the traits and abilities of two or more different species. Also Called *Cross-Species Physiology/Genetics *Half-Blood *Half-Breed *Hanyō (Japanese term) *Hybridism *Hybridization Capabilities The user possesses the genetic traits and abilities of two or more different species, with the cause being either: Genetic *The user is a hybrid that was created genetically by mixing two or more genetic codes together to create a creature with more capabilities than their inherent genetic species. Offspring *The user is a hybrid that bred naturally by two different species mated and thus possess both of their parents' capabilities and powers. Variations *Alicorn Physiology *Angelic Dragon Physiology *Angelic Machine Physiology *Angelic-Undead Physiology *Bionic Dragon Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Demonic Dragon Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Demonic-Undead Physiology *Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology *Dhampir Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Dragonborn Physiology *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Hybrid Embodiment *Hybrid Soul *Hybrid Transcendency *Machine-Human Physiology *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Vaewolf Physiology *Vampiric Dragon Physiology *Zompire Physiology Associations *Animal Imitation *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Biological Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Body Manipulation *Chimerism *DNA Manipulation *Fused Existence *Genetic Mutation *Hybrid Creation *Hybrid Vitality *Power Mixture *Species-Shifting Limitations *Hybrids may also have the down-sides of either, if not both species. *Hybrids may inherit weaker skills of either or both species. *Hybrids may be made into pariahs, depending on their societies views. *May require genetic tampering, a special device, or a special ritual to bring out dominant traits for some hybrids. Known Users Cartoons Comics Folklore/Mythology Live Action TV Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Cartoons Marceline.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) is half-demon, half-vampire. Betty_Barrett.png|Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) is half-human, half-alien. Warhawk.png|Warhawk (Batman Beyond) is half-human, half-Thanagarian. Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) is 3/4-human, 1/4 Anodite. Fenton.jpg|Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) is half-human, half-ghost. Delilah Gargoyles.jpg|Delilah (Gargoyles) is a half-human, half-gargoyle clone of Demona. Mutates.JPG|The first Mutates (Gargoyles) are hybrids of human, jungle cat, bat, and electric eel. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) is 1/2-mummy, 1/4-vampire, and 1/4-human. Stitch and Cousins.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch series) and his cousins are all made from various aliens. Twilight alicorn cropped S3E13.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is an Alicorn, who has a horn of a unicorn and wings of a pegasus. Mantacorn.png|Mantacorn (Sofia the First), is half manta ray, half narwhal. LatestSteven U.png|Steven (Steven Universe) is half-human, half-Gem. Streetsharks.jpg|The Street Sharks (Street Sharks) are half-human, half-shark. Splash-tmnt20150111-600x375.jpg|The Chimera (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series), is part-eagle, part-salmon and part-worm. April_ch_pu2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series), is half-human, half-Kraang as a result of the Kraang experimenting on her mother. Comics White Hybrid AVP.jpg|White hybrids (Aliens/Predator: Deadliest of the Species) are hybrids of human, Predator, and Xenomorph. Naugus.jpg|Ixis Naugus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is a magically fused hybrid of three species of Mobian, a rhinoceros, a bat and a lobster. 288px-Superboyyy000.jpg|Conner Kent/Superboy (DC Comics) is a half-human, half-Kryptonian clone of Superman. JonLaneKentSuperboy.jpg|Jon Lane Kent (DC Comics) is half-human, half-Kryptonian. Nightstar.jpg|Nightstar (DC Comics) is half-human, half-Tamaranean. Poison_Ivy_Render_PSD_jpgcopy.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) is half-human, half-plant. 20130831234454!Two-edge.png|Two-Edge (Elfquest) is half-elf, half-troll. Aspen Matthews water magic s00laco.jpg|Aspen Matthews (Fathom) is half-Blue, half-Black. Invincible.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) is half-human, half-Viltrumite. Adam X.jpg|Adam X (Marvel Comics) the X-Treme is half-human, half-Shi'ar. Blade marvel comic.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) is half-human, half-vampire. Hulkling.jpg|Hulkling (Marvel Comics) is half-Kree, half-Skrull. Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Son_of_M_Vol_1_3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is half-mutant, half-Inhuman. Mayhem MC2.jpg|Mayhem (Marvel comics) is a half-human, half-symbiote clone of Spider-Girl. Namor.png|Namor (Marvel Comics) is half-human, half-Atlantean. Spider Man 2099.jpg|As a result of a gene-splicing incident, Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel comics) is half-human, half-spider. Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce (Marvel Comics) is half-vampire, half-werewolf. Skaar Hulk.jpg|Skaar (Marvel Comics) is half-human, half-Sakarran. Films Ripley clone8.jpg|Ripley 8 (Alien Resurrection) is a half-human, half-Xenomorph clone of the original Ellen Ripley. 250px-Merliah_mermaidtale2.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale) is half-human, half-mermaid. 338635_gr.jpg|Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather) is half-human, half-kaiju. Indominus_Rex_New.png|The Indominus rex (Jurassic World) contains the DNA of the dinosaur species Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus, as well as modern animals such as cuttlefish and tree frogs. Michael_Corvin.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld) is half-vampire, half-Lycan. Eve Hybrid.jpg|Eve (Underworld) is a perfect hybrid of vampire, Lycan, and Corvinus Strain. Literature schuyler.png|Schuyler Van Alen (Blue Bloods series) is a "Dimidium Cognatus", the first and only person born of a Fallen Angel/Vampire and a human. Hagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid (Harry Potter series) is half-human, half-giant. Renesmee.jpg|Renesmee Cullen (Twilight series) is half-human, half-vampire. Live Action TV Doyle1.jpg|Allen Francis Doyle (Angel) is half-human, half-Brachen demon. Groosalugg.jpg|The Groosalugg (Angel) is a Pylean demon with human ancestry. Valen.jpg|Valen (Babylon 5) is half-human, half-Minbari. Adam_Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a hybrid of human, demon, and robot. Whistler Buffy.jpg|Whistler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is half-demon, half-higher being. Dragon Warlock.jpg|The Dragon Warlock (Charmed) is half-human, half-dragon. P.J._HalliwellEcho-1-.jpg|PJ Halliwell (Charmed) is half-human, half-cupid. Paige Matthews.jpg|Paige Matthews (Charmed) is half-human, half-Whitelighter. Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) is half-human, half-demon... Belthazor.jpg|... as is Belthazor, Cole's demonic alter-ego. River Song.jpg|River Song (Doctor Who) is half-human, half-Time Lord. Spock.jpg|Spock (Star Trek) is half-human, half-Vulcan. Tora Ziyal.jpg|Tora Ziyal (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) is half-Bajoran, half-Cardassian. Alexander Rozhenko.jpg|Alexander Rozhenko (Star Trek: The Next Generation) is 3/4 Klingon, 1/4 human. Michael_Kenmore.jpg|Michael Kenmore (Stargate Atlantis) is a wraith-human hybrid. Jefferson Starship.png|Jefferson Starships (Supernatural) are hybrids of vampire, wraith, and shapeshifter. Sookie-stackhouse-and-french-connection-womens-calypso-jersey-dress-gallery.jpg|Sookie Stackhouse (True Blood) is a human with faerie ancestry. Klaus Vampire Diaries.jpg|Klaus Mikaelson (Vampire Diaries) is the very first vampire-werewolf hybrid. Manga/Anime Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is part-Shinigami, part-Quincy, and part-Hollow. Tsukimiya.jpg|Tsukimiya (Bloody Cross) is half-vampire, half-angel. 250px-ReiOogami.PNG|Rei Ogami (Code: Breaker) Was born from a Power-User and a Rare Kind, making him a Hybrid|link=http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid Emi.png|Emilia Justina/Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) is half-human, half-angel. CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) is a hybrid of Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza's race, and human. GohanInDBZKaiOpening.png|Gohan (Dragon Ball) is half-human, half-Saiyan ... Goten05.jpg|... as is his brother Goten. GT Pan.jpg|Pan (Dragon Ball) is 1/4-Saiyan, 3/4 human. 443833-trunks_super.jpg|Trunks (Dragon Ball) is half-human, half-Saiyan. Ao_Fukai_01.jpg|Ao Fukai (Eureka Seven: AO) is half-human, half-Coralian. InuYasha.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) is half-human, half-inugami. Shiori.jpg|Shiori (InuYasha) is half-human, half-bat demon. Ryuko Matoi.png|As a result of her mother's experiments, Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) is half-human, half-Life Fiber. Setsuna_Wings.jpg|Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima) is half-human, half-Tengu. Urd.jpg|Urd (Oh My Goddess!) is half-goddess and half-demon. Dellinger Anime Infobox.png|Dellinger (One Piece) is a hybrid between a Human and a Fighting Fish Fishman. Mewtwo_Adventures.png|As a result of Blaine's DNA being used in its creation, Mewtwo (Pokémon Adventures) is effectively part-human, part-Pokémon. Guns and Roses.jpg|Guns and Roses (Rosario + Vampire) is a half-gun, half-flowers demonic summon. Hokuto.jpg|Hokuto Kaneshiro (Rosario + Vampire) is a monstrel, a hybrid of human and monster. Justus.png|Justus, The Heir to Both Worlds (Shakugan No Shana) is half-human, half-crimson denizen. Lalasatalin.png|Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-Love-Ru) is half-Devilukean, half-Charmian. Kaneki_telling_it's_his_turn.png|Due to a medical experiment, Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) is a "one-eyed ghoul," a human-ghoul hybrid. Hiei Many Eyes.jpg|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is half-fire demon, half-ice maiden. YuYu-Hakusho-Kurama.jpg|Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a Fox Demon who is fused with a human body, making him half-human. Unlocked.jpeg|Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho) is half-demon due to being descended from Mazoku. Video Games Dingodile.jpg|Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) is half-dingo, half-crocodile. Dante and Virgil.jpg|Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry series) are half-human, half-demon. DmC-Dante.png|The new Dante (DMC:Devil May Cry) is half-angel, half-demon. Leah.jpg|Leah (Diablo) is half-human, half-demon. Dissidia Terra.png|Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) is half-human, half-Esper. Aerith.png|Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) is half-human, half-Cetra. Seymour Guado.jpg|Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X) is half-human, half-Guado. Yuna FFX.jpg|Yuna (Final Fantasy X) is half-human, half-Al Bhed. Nn_FE13_Artwork.png|Nah (Fire Emblem Awakening) is half-human, half-manakete. Chambray_artwork.png|Yarne (Fire Emblem Awakening) is half-human, half-taguel. GER_Soma_1.jpg|Due to experiments performed on him as a fetus, Soma Schicksal (God Eater) is half-human, half-Aragami. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid series) is a human who has been infused with Chozo blood and Metroid DNA. Humetroid.png|The Humetroid (Metroid 1.5) is half-human, half-Metroid. Baraka (MK9).JPG|Baraka (Mortal Kombat), like all other Tarkatans, is a hybrid of Outworld human and Netherrealm demon. Mileena.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat) is a half-Edenian, half-Tarkatan clone of Kitana. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden), like all other members of the Hayabusa clan, is a human with dragon ancestry. Hunter_-_Predator_Hybrid.png|Due to genetic experiments, Hunter Borgia (Predator: Concrete Jungle) is half-human, half-Predator. U3.jpg|U3 (Resident Evil 4) is a grotesque hybrid of human, reptile, insect, and Las Plagas. Shantae_Risky's_Revenge_-_Shantae.jpg|Shantae (Shantae series) is half-human, half-genie. Camo Spyro.jpg|The Skylanders series features many dragon hybrids including Camo, a dragon-plant hybrid... High_Five.jpg|...High Five, a dragon-dragonfly hybrid... Sunburn Spyro.jpg|...Sunburn, a dragon-phoenix hybrid... Whirlwind Spyro.jpg|...and Whirlwind, a dragon-unicorn hybrid. Shadow_the_Hedgehog_2015.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), is half-hedgehog, half-Black Arm. Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is half-hedgehog, half-Dark Gaia's Minions as Werehog. Emerson.jpg|Emerson T. Kenny (Star Ocean: Intergrity and Faithlessness) is a descendant of Claude C. Kenny and Rena Lanford, making him part-human and part-nedian. Maulkiller.jpg|Maulkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II) is a hybrid clone of Darth Maul and Starkiller, a Zabrak and a human respectively. Hybrid SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|The Hybrids (Starcraft) are Half-Protoss, Half-Zerg. DinoPiranha.png|Dino Pirahna (Super Mario Galaxy) is half-dinosaur, half-Piranha Plant. Genis Sage.jpg|Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) is a half-elf ... Raine Sage.jpg|... as is her older sister, Raine Sage. Bertina_H.png|Bertina (Valkyrie Crusade) as the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, is half-human, half-beast. Halfelf H.png|Halfelf (Valkyrie Crusade) is half-human, half-elf. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries